1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shipping tower. More particularly, the invention relates to shipping towers constructed from laminated paper and which are capable of being readily disassembled and reassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metals carts have long been used as a means of shipping trays of items, for example, plants, from one location to another. These carts are generally constructed from various metals, for example, galvanized metal or stainless steel, for extended use. The metal carts on casters are moved from one location to another as needed, and are stored on location until such a time that they are required for shipping. If, however, a location requires a metal cart for a shipment, and no metal carts are stored at the location, the location must order additional metal carts and wait for their delivery.
With this in mind, prior metal carts have many shortcomings. They are expensive to manufacture and maintain, they require substantial storage space if one is to maintain a ready supply of metal carts and they may not be readily available when one needs to ship products.
In addition to metal carts, plants are often transported through the use of corrugated cartons. However, such containers are often placed on their sides or upside down during transit, destroying the plants contained with the cartons.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved shipping device or system in the form of the present shipping tower. The shipping tower is inexpensive, easily stored and shipped, and readily available for use at locations where metal carts or corrugated cartons are not normally stored.